


The First Dance

by MackenzieW



Series: In Any Universe (OQ Prompt Party) [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Better When I'm Dancing, F/M, Family Fluff, OQ Prompt Party 2019, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: At their wedding reception, Robin and Regina share their first dance as husband and wife.





	The First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a personal prompt sent in for me for prompt party: **Better When I’m Dancing** \- _Assuming this won't be in the main story or else you don't mind giving us a flash forward: Robin and Regina's wedding dance._
> 
> Uses Kane Brown's _What's Mine is Yours_ with some lyric alterations to make it fit Robin and Regina better so that it sounds like Robin wrote it for her. 
> 
> Happy Prompt Party everyone! I can't wait to see all the fanworks this amazing fandom creates this week!

### The First Dance

“Ladies and gentlemen, please make your way back to your tables as we prepare to welcome the wedding party and our guests of honor,” the lead singer of the wedding band announced. Guests cleared the dance floor and the bar area, heading to their seats   
as the conversations began to quiet.   


Regina watched the activity from a balcony overlooking the room. She leaned against the banister , waiting for her cue to enter. Two staff members guarded her wedding gown and veil in a small room behind her , hung up and waiting for her to change back into it after she and Robin shared their first dance as husband and wife. She had changed into an outfit specially designed for her by one of the designers from the show, who hovered nearby in case Regina needed any help.  The outfit was comprised of a white sequined bodice with lacy off-the-shoulder short sleeves and invisible straps that helped to hold it up  as well as a loose, flowing skirt that faded into a soft blue color, the same as her bridesmaids’ gowns.  A split ran up one side of the skirt, allowing her a greater range of motion for her dance. 

Across the way, Robin watched from another balcony. He had changed from his tuxedo into an outfit more suited for the dance they had chosen. It was a loose white shirt and she noticed it caught the light when he moved, so she knew there were some sequins sewn into it. He also wore a pair of light blue pants to complete the look. Robin met her eyes and smiled, making her stomach  do a dance of its own. 

She hoped that feeling never went away. 

“Hello, ladies and gentlemen,” August Booth said, now standing with Belle French in the middle of the dance floor. Both held microphones, almost looking like they were filming an episode of Dancing With the Stars. It had started as a joke but the more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea of the co-hosts introducing the wedding party. Robin had agreed and the two had happily accepted their invitation. 

Once he believed he had most of the room’s attention, August continued: “For those who do not watch Dancing With the Stars or haven’t been involved with the show, I’m August Booth.” 

“And I’m Belle French,” Belle said. “We are the show’s co-hosts and Robin and Regina have asked us to introduce the wedding party.” 

“So don’t worry, folks. We’re professionals,” August quipped, getting a few laughs. He then pointed to the band. “Let’s get the music going and introduce this wedding party!” 

People cheered as the band started to play an upbeat song. August and Belle encouraged people to clap along  as he started the introductions. “Please welcome the mother of the groom and the manager of the groom—Claire and Tuck!” 

Regina smiled as Tuck escorted Claire into the room. When they got to the middle of the dance floor, he gave her a little twirl before they took their places behind August and Belle. 

“Get ready for a double dose of cute as we welcome ringbearer Neal Nolan and flower girl Melody  Atwater!” Belle announced. 

Everyone let out a collective  _ aww _  as Neal and Melody entered the room holding hands. Ariel and Eric followed at the sides, going slowly as the toddlers were distracted by the guests. People took pictures, causing the two to freeze. Regina tensed up, expecting at least one of them to start crying, and regretted having them enter at all. But Ariel swooped  in, taking their hands and guiding them the rest of the way while Eric got the well-meaning guests to back off. 

When they got to the dance floor, Melody released her mother’s hand and tossed some rose petals into the air. It drew applause as Belle crouched down, high fiving the two. Ariel then guided them off the floor so the introductions could continue. 

“I’d say I feel sorry for the couple who has to follow them but they’re the ringbearer’s parents, so I’m pretty sure they’re used to it,” August said. “And I’m experiencing flashbacks as we welcome Dancing With the Stars’ OG romance, Mary Margaret and David Nolan!” 

David and Mary Margaret walked in arm-in-arm until they reached the dance floor. He then took her hand and twirled her a few times, dipping her when they got to August and Belle. David righted his wife, kissing her cheek as she giggled. 

“Next we have a possible future Dancing With the Stars pairing as one of our champions, Ruby Lucas, is escorted by the Merry Men’s drummer, John Little!” Belle announced. 

John appeared on the dance floor and Regina frowned, confused. Where was Ruby? Had something happened? Was that why John was just standing there, waiting either for her or further direction? Who was going to give it to him? 

Regina started to move toward the stairs to investigate when Ruby appeared. She ran toward John and gave a little jump before she reached him. He caught her and lifted her up in the iconic Dirty Dancing pose. Relief filled Regina that everything had been resolved and she applauded with everyone else, impressed. That wasn’t an easy move to pull off, especially with a novice like John, and she found herself hoping he did decide to do the show. 

John lowered Ruby and they took their place beside the Nolans. August proceeded to announce  the next couple. “He’s a guitarist and we’re all pretty sure she escaped from Neverland. Please welcome Tink and Alan Adale!” 

Alan entered the room with Tink on his arm. They got close to August and Belle before he dropped to his knees. Tink used his shoulders to vault over him, flipping over  him. It drew  _ oohs _  from the crowded as she landed. Standing up, Alan kissed her hand before they took their place next to John and Ruby. 

“Our next couple has nearly fifty championships and titles between them, including wins on Dancing With the Stars,” Belle continued. “Here are Ursula LaMer and Killian Jones!” 

Regina leaned over the railing to see how the two entered. Killian led Ursula in the cha-cha until they reached the middle of the dance floor. They then parted and did some Charleston kicks side-by-side. Killian playfully pushed Ursula aside as he dropped into a split. She rolled her eyes and walked away, pretending to be fed up with his showy personality. A few beats later, he rose and hurried after her. 

“Once a ham, always a ham,” August quipped. “Now we have Mulan Fa, the Merry Men’s pianist, and Mal Draco, Regina’s agent.” 

Mulan and Mal entered. They paused in the middle of the floor, holding up signs that read “Not dancers.”  People chuckled and the two clinked champagne glasses. They took  sips before heading to take their place with the other members of the wedding party. 

August pulled out a card from his jacket pocket. “Okay, our next couple wrote this for me. So, I bear no responsibility for this, Robin and Regina.  Please welcome the real MVPs of this wedding, the ones who are the reason this is such a big success—the maid of honor, Emma Swan, and best man, Will Scarlet.” 

Regina rolled her eyes as the two entered, waving to the crowd with big smiles on their faces. They must’ve planned something with Killian because once they got to the middle of the dance floor, he appeared and handed them little statuettes. Both raised them high, pretending to be choked up and touched about their “wins.” Killian then took Emma’s arm and they went to take their places. 

“Well, they may think they are the MVPs, but I think the bride and groom would agree these next two are the Most Valuable People in their lives,” Belle said, making Regina’s heart melt as she knew who were next to enter. “Please welcome the  couple’s sons, Henry and Roland!” 

Henry carried Roland in piggy-back style  until they reached the middle of the dance floor. After putting Roland down, the two donned sunglasses and pressed their backs together, crossing their arms. It was absolutely adorable. 

“And now it’s time for the main event,” August announced.  That was their cue and Regina moved toward the stairs, meeting Robin at the top. 

“It’s our turn,” he told her, holding out his hand. She nodded, taking it and waiting for August to introduce them. 

The drummer began a drumroll as August continued: “Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our bride and groom—Regina and Robin Locksley!” 

Robin led her down the stairs, going a few steps before her so he reached the landing first. She jumped from the second step and Robin caught her in the bridal carry . He spun her a few times before setting her on her feet in the middle of the dance floor as everyone clapped. Regina leaned closer, catching his lips in a quick kiss. 

“Now, we’re going to ask the wedding party to clear the dance floo r so Robin and Regina  can share their first dance as husband and wife,” Belle said. 

“Which is going to be easy since most of the wedding party is taking over for the band,” August said. He waved at the departing band members. “Go enjoy the open bar! You all deserve it!” 

Belle chuckled. “The Merry Men are going to be joined by Eric Atwater to perform a song Robin wrote just for his new wife.  Which is probably the epitome of romantic if you ask me.” 

“Yeah, thanks for raising the bar impossibly high, Robin,” August deadpanned as everyone laughed. Regina felt Robin’s chest vibrate  against her back as he chuckled, arms wrapped around her. 

“Please welcome the Merry Men and Eric Atwater as Robin and Regina share their first dance,  choreographed by Regina’s former coach Marco Geppetto, ” Belle said, walking off with August so that the dance floor was clear for the dance. 

Robin pulled away from her and she turned to face him. He smiled at her. “Here we go.  Count us in?” 

“Of course,” she said with a smile as the music began. “One, two, three…” 

He took her hand and they began to sway their hips in time to the music as they started with the basic open movement. Regina stepped closer to him before he could pull her into hold, turning their basic open movements into basic closed movements. They still moved as one, her eyes locked on his. 

_Wasn't really looking when you caught my eye_    
_Just another_ _job, just another goal to_ _survive_    
_Didn't_ _know_ _much, I was scared_ _to_ _fail_

_I didn't_ _impress and almost made a mess_    
_But we_ _move_ _d_ _on_ _and I_ _couldn't help to think of you_    
_And I knew that you'd change everything_

Eric’s voice was smooth and he covered the song well enough. Regina, though, couldn’t help but think of the version Robin had sung her  only a couple weeks earlier. They had been sitting out on their  deck and he only had his guitar for accompaniment. He strummed  and his voice had been strong as he sang the words he wrote for her, her heart melting the entire time. It had been perfect. 

_What's mine is yours_    
_Every breathe I take, every choice I make_    
_It might sound crazy_    
_All my pain, washed away, in the blink of an eye_    
_Yeah, you saved me_    
_You got all of me and I don't need it anymore_

Robin  held her hand as she twirled underneath his arm. She then twirled around him, pressing her back against his, before returning to the front of him. They were in an open position, arms extended as their feet were pointed , mirroring each other. It moved into the New York, bringing their joined hands forward as they  shifted their bodies away from each other. She then moved closer to him, allowing them to return to hold.  They then touched opposite shoulders together in time to the music. 

_What's mine is yours_    
_What's mine is yours_    
_What's mine is yours_

Together, they rocked on their feet in the Cuban rocks.  He then tightened his hold on her hand as she rolled her hips, dancing ahead of him before he released her hand and they opened up.  She moved closer to him as he did the same, the two waving their hands together as if they were fencing each other. 

She forgot how sensual dancing the rumba was with him. Both of them enjoyed the unbridled sexuality they could pore into the tango or the salsa but the intensity of the rumba topped them both in her opinion. It was during this dance that she realized she loved him and he loved her back, just from  how they moved together as one and the look in his eyes as he watched her. He had the same look in his eyes now, warming her all over and sending butterflies soaring through her stomach.  She was so happy she got to spend the rest of her life with him looking at her like that. 

_Now there's make up my counter_    
_Your shoes on my floor_    
_Taking my side of the bed and more_    
_But it's fine I don't mine 'cause you changed everything_

_What's mine is yours_    
_Every breathe I take, every choice I make_    
_It might sound crazy_    
_All my pain, washed away, in the blink of an eye_    
_Yeah, you saved me_    
_You got all of me and I don't need it anymore_  

Robin pulled her close for a moment, resting his forehead against hers as they sway their hips in time with each other. “I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love you too,” she whispered back, smiling softly. 

_What's mine is yours_    
_What's mine is yours_  

_ Yeah, yeah _

_Take this ring_    
_Forever now_    
_'Til death do us apart_    
_And take this vow_

_What's mine is yours_  

They separated and she twisted her hips, moving closer to him.  He then released her hand and she turned, pressing her back to his front as she took his hand again. She moved in one direction as he moved in the other,  both looking at each other. While they had an audience, they weren’t performing this time. This dance was just for them. 

_Every breathe I take, every choice I make_    
_It might sound crazy_    
_All my pain, washed away, in the blink of an eye_    
_What's mine is yours_

She twisted away from him and he r heart hammered as they went into the move they had been performing when she realized the true extent of their feelings for each other.  He held her hand as she leaned away from him. Robin bent closer to her, his left leg extended behind him as she stood for a moment on her tiptoes, relying on her old ballet  training. Their eyes remained locked on each other and she stopped breathing for a moment. 

_Every breathe I take, every choice I make_    
_It might sound crazy_    
_All my pain, washed away, in the blink of an eye_    
_Yeah, you saved me_    
_You got all of me and I don't need it anymore_

Robin pulled her back toward him and she gave a little jump into his arms, curling around  one as he held her. She then slowly uncurled her body until her feet were on the floor again, her body still pressed against his as their faces were only inches apart. They kissed as  Eric finished singing. 

_What's mine is yours (what's mine is yours)_    
_What's mine is yours (what's mine is yours)_    
_Yeah, yeah_

Everyone applauded as they broke the kiss. She hugged him and he held her close, hands warm and strong against her back. “That was amazing,” he whispered. 

“We do make quite the team,” she replied, smiling so wide her cheeks started to hurt. 

“And that’s why they won the Mirrorball Trophy, ladies and gentlemen!” August said, coming back out onto the dance floor . Motioning to the band, he said: “Let’s hear it for  the Merry Men and special guest, Eric Atwater!” 

Robin and Regina applauded with the others. Eric gave a little wave before walking away from the microphone. Will stepped up to it, ready to take over the vocals for the next song.  He placed a capo on his guitar, adjusting everything so it was in the right key for him. 

Once the applause died down, August continued: “Now it’s time for the mother-son dance. Or rather, mother-son dances.  Robin? Regina?” 

They walked over  to where the wedding party stood. He held out his hand to Claire, smiling. “Mum? May I have this dance?” 

“Of course,” she replied, already tearing up as she took his hand. 

Regina  pulled Henry and Roland close to her, pressing kisses to their heads. “May I have this dance, boys?” 

They nodded, throwing their arms around her.  She gave them both a squeeze before they joined Robin and Claire on the dance floor.  Will announced that they would be performing a cover of the Backstreet Boys’ song “The Perfect Fan.”  He and the Merry Men began to play, his smooth voice filling the hall. 

As Robin swayed with his mother, Regina had a boy under each arm.  Roland wrapped his arms around her midsection, pressing his face into her stomach, while Henry leaned his head against her shoulder. They swayed together—mother and sons. 

She pressed her cheek to  Henry’s hair, feeling it tickle her . This was  her other favorite part about marrying Robin—getting to be a mother to two sons.  She also loved how fatherly Robin was toward Henry. They were all a family and knowing that made her  heart feel so light. 

While there were several other traditions  to observe still, she knew nothing would top these dances.  They were both perfect and she wouldn’t have asked for anything else. 


End file.
